


Fairy Song

by PaperFox19



Category: FernGully (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Pips uses some fairy magic on Zak to take over his mind.
Relationships: Pips/Zak Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fairy Song

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Fairy’s Song

Pips uses some fairy magic on Zak to take over his mind.

-x-

“So, how about a taste of real FernGully wildlife?” Pips said, his voice full of confidence. He had big plans for the little human, and with Crysta distracted he just had to get him alone. “I’m up for anything you got bud!” Zak had no clue what he was about to get into.

The gang brought Zak away from the others and quickly held him still. “Hey let me go!”

Pips came up, flute in hand and a smirk on his lips. He began to play, and Zak froze as the magic took hold, his eyes glazed over and his shoulders slacked. “You belong to me now Zak, my word is law and you obey,” the human nodded. “Ok let him go boys he’s mine now.”

The bug riders released him and flew off, but kept a good distance to watch the show. “Let’s start by removing those clothes, take everything off,” he nodded and stood up, he took off his shirt exposing his smooth stomach, and his hairy pits, Pips looked at them with mild curiosity. Zak removed his shoes and socks then took off his pants and briefs, once again Pips was amazed at the hair that crowned Zak’s crotch. ‘Humans are so strange,’ he thought and disrobed his yellow leaf pelt. His body was hairless perfectly smooth and muscled.

Pips took focus of Zak’s crotch seeing the male’s 5 inch pecker, his cock was cut, completely exposing the head. He chuckled and caressed his 7 inch long soft cock, his foreskin completely covered the head. “Why don’t you play with yourself a bit while showing me some gratitude?” he said, and Zak got down on his knees and began pumping his cock as he leaned down and kissed his foot.

Zak got hard as the scent of Pips feet affected him. “Oh does the little human like my feet?” he brought his foot down to tease the tip of Zak’s fully aroused 6 inch cock. Zak moaned and moved over to kiss his other foot. “Make nice to my feet, have a taste,” he said and Zak obeyed and started licking the fairy’s foot, he continued pumping his cock until it began leaking pre cum. He licked the soul of his foot and moaned at the taste, he soon did the same to the other. His cock began pulsing in need and Pips noticed it.

“No cumming human around here you gotta earn such things,” Pips was fully hard now his cock reaching ten inches. “Come taste my cock and began preparing your ass,” the human groaned in need as he felt his growing need to cum tear at him. He reached back and began fingering himself, his digit pierced his hole and he groaned in only mild pain.

As he fingered himself he started working up his master’s body, he licked up his leg and came to his crotch, the smell of his arousal was rich and earthy with a light flowery aroma. His crotch was smooth allowing Zak to lick his balls and nuzzle the thick length. It wasn’t long before one finger became two, and Zak ran his tongue over the fairy’s balls and up his length.

He licked his way up to the tip and pulled the foreskin down with his teeth. Pips shuddered at his skill, Zak swirled his tongue around the head and the fairy moaned. Zak took his cock into his mouth and began sucking, he lapped at the underside earning growls of pleasure from the fairy male. The red head fisted the blonde’s locks, he had gotten impatient as his release drew near, so with a smirk he began fucking Zak’s mouth, letting his balls smack his chin with every thrust.

“I’m gonna cum swallow it all!” he moaned and soon his release washed over him and he came blowing his load into his mouth. Zak obeyed the order and began to swallow the sweet tasting seed, not being one of experience but he could guess that it was so sweet because Pips was a fairy.

He pulled out and slapped Zak’s face with his still hard cock. “Bet you wanna cum now huh?” Zak nodded, and Pips laughed. “Then get down and spread those cheeks tell me how much you want my cock,” Zak obeyed getting down into position, he removed his fingers and spread his cheeks exposing his tight pucker.

“Please Master Pips fill me with your big cock!” he moaned and he wiggled his hips a bit, his pre cum spilling on the ground. The fairy chuckled and lined up his cock, he thrust his spit coated cock deep into Zak’s body, the human cried out in pain mixed pleasure as his ass was forced open by the huge dick. Pips began playing with Zak’s erect nipples, the pleasure coursing through him helped the human relax and soon he was ready for more.

Pips pulled back and thrust in hard, their hips met with a smack followed by his moans. “Yeah you love my fairy cock don’t you human? Cum! Cum for your master!” he thrust harder and faster and Zak moaned, he couldn’t hold back and he came spraying spurt after spurt of thick cream all over the ground. Pips didn’t stop thrusting even as Zak’s inner muscles squeezed him in his release.

He made Zak cum again and he found his release. “Here’s your reward Zap enjoy my fairy seed!” he came spilling his seed deep into Zak’s body. He pulled out and Zak collapsed into a puddle of his own cum. Pips smirked seeing his cum spill from his abused hole. “Boys we got ourselves a new fuck toy,” he grabbed Zak by the hair. “When you wake up you will crave fairy cock, you won’t want to leave, you’ll be my good little pet an obey my every order.”

The command set in, and Zak’s life as a human was gone he was now Pips personal fuck toy. Pips and his boys enjoyed fucking him and pumping him full of cum, and Zak happily begged for more!

End


End file.
